Animal Teaser Extra: Yylfordt
by animedesert10
Summary: Surprisingly Szayel has failed on his latest experiment: a simple medicine pill. Now once again Kasumi is left with a new set of ears and tails and as a bonus she lost her voice. But what's worse is how she's stuck between the two battling brothers and ends up in Yylfordt bed this time. Rated M for LEMON! Don't like, don't read.


**Title:** Animal Teaser Extra: Yylfordt

**Summary:** Surprisingly Szayel has failed on his latest experiment: a simple medicine pill. Now once again Kasumi is left with a new set of ears and tails and as a bonus she lost her voice. But what's worse is how she's stuck between the two battling brothers and ends up in Yylfordt bed this time. Rated M for LEMON! Don't like, don't read.

**Pairing:** Yylfordt x Kasumi (Cheetah)

**Rated:** M for lemon (sexual content) and a bit of cussing

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or DOA, just borrowing the characters for another round of animal fun!

_**Note: So this request was given to me by **__Lolli pop 3__** and I thought why not it's going to be fun! I gotta say it took me a minute to figure out who Yylfordt was again and it took me awhile to figure out a plot, but I think it came out pretty good! **_

_**So this one is for you, **__Lolli pop 3__** and I hope you guys enjoy another Animal Teaser!**_

* * *

**Animal Teaser: Extra**

**Yylfordt**

* * *

Kasumi sat on the examination table with her head hung, tears ready to spill from her carrot colored eyes. As usual she found herself on this table with a new set of ears and tail and this time Szayel's experiment cost her more than just some new appendages.

What was supposed to be so simple, Szayel managed to turn into something more complex that had to test his mad scientist skills; if he had any because lately he's seriously been messing up.

Lately Kasumi found herself with pounding headaches, probably because she had to deal with so many people bothering her; not to mention the Sexta who always needs somebody to play with. That's what other female arrancar were for, anymore of his "games" and she was going to consider hiding from him.

Not that it would do much with his enhanced sense of smell.

Then there was Nnoitra because he needed something to do, Gin always trying to protect her, Aizen always making her run errands, and then the crazy scientist who still doesn't understand that his experiments suck!

And the reason she was here was because she had another headache. She thought she'd go lay down for a while, but Aizen suggested she go see Szayel and hopefully he would have some medicine she could take.

But nooooooooooooooooo!

"_Why take a silly little pill when I came make one"_ was what he said and soon she was lying on the table with her eyes closed. She didn't see what he mixed with what and soon he called her name and presented a tiny purple and pink pill that was _supposed_ to cure her headache.

Without even thinking about it she swallowed the pill in seconds with water and waited till it worked. Szayel said it would work within the couple seconds, so she trusted his words and sat still till her head stopped hurting.

And to her surprise, the opposite happened. She noticed it when Szayel dropped his clipboard and her hands went to touch the top of her head. But not only that, the minute she opened her mouth to say something nothing came out. She grabbed her throat and tried to speak again while the scientist stood there in astonishment and disappoint.

Now she sat ready to burst into tears while he broke down his creation and figured out what he did wrong…again.

"This isn't adding up!" Szayel said, tugging at his pink hair, "I mixed everything correctly, so why didn't it work?"

"Maybe you spelled something wrong," came a voice from the door way, "You know spelling isn't your strong point." There at the door was number fifteen with his crimson eyes, pretty blonde hair and handsome face. Szayel only glared and fixed his glasses, "Oh great. Why are you here?"

"I came to see my brother's amazing experiments of course," he replied while walking in, "and from the looks of things, I can see that you failed miserably."

"Then why don't you sit up there?" the scientist said back, "I loved to experiment on you." Yylfortde's chuckle rang throughout the room as he walked over to Kasumi on the table. He had heard many stories about her little animal adventures and personally wouldn't mind experiencing one for himself.

"Now seriously Yylfortde," Szayel said, checking his clipboard, "What do you want? Can't you see I am busy?"

He looked away from the girl, "Aizen sent me to come get you. He wants to see you about something." Szayel rolled his yellow eyes, already having an idea about what it could be.

Yylfortde examined the girl more, touching her yellow spotted ears and rubbing the fur gently. Kasumi thought it felt good, but of course no sound escaped her throat. He grabbed her chin and directed her face towards him, "Well aren't you a cute little thing in person."

Szayel scoffed, "Will you get away from her. She obviously doesn't want to be touched by some creep." Yylfortde ignored his words and grabbed a stand of her hair, "Says the guy who lets her sleep with creeps. And by that I mean you."

"She wasn't complaining," he countered, a blush immediately appearing on her face as her tail stood on end, "She was making quite a bit of noise."

The fifteenth arrancar admired her heated face, "I'd like to take her, if you don't mind." The scientist scoffed again, "Like you're any good. She won't make a sound."

"She doesn't have too," he said back, moving closer to her face, "I'll leave her breathless." Szayel only rolled his eyes at his older brother in annoyance. As usual that asshole was trying to say how incredible he was at everything he did. But he did need somebody to make her ears disappear before Aizen noticed…

Already he hated the idea, "Go ahead and take her. I'm sure you can't handle this."

"And again," his older brother countered, "says the guy who can't accomplish any experiment he attempts." Szayel bite back his remark as he left, cursing to himself. Just for that he was going to make sure Yylfordt ended up on his experiment table.

Said arrancar watched his brother leave and chuckled. He was always so fun and easy to tease. He placed his arms on the edge of the experiment table to lean on as he admired his pet and her cheetah ears and tails. He was finally going to experience what the other males were talking about.

* * *

Yylfordt sat on his bed with a book in his hand and his new pet in his lap. It was actually one of Szayel's journals, he thought he hid so well. Why not invade his brother's private thoughts? It's not like Szayel didn't mess with him back. Now that he thought about it though, he's had that book for quite some time…ah well he'll just switch it for the new one when he put it back.

On another note he couldn't believe his brother was an utter failure but he did give him credit for making such an adorable experiment. Her head was on his lap, her hand resting on his thigh, her body curved like the moon.

He admired her glowing body, her carrot colored hair and eyes; a sweet face deep in slumber. He rarely made contact with the girl at all, hearing his leader's tale when she was in bunny form, but she was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

He scanned over her face for a moment, pushing back the orange strands that had fallen, sliding a hand down her back repeatedly. She was a good pet, so quiet and peaceful and something for him to play with.

Kasumi cuddled closer to up to him, rubbing her cheek against his thigh. She really didn't have a reason to go but she'd rather not face his wrath and actually there was nothing to dread. For a guy with crimson colored eyes he was pretty sweet, a bit sarcastic, and a jerk (obviously) to Szayel, but nothing she couldn't handle.

His hand touched her ears, the soft texture like a pillow. She really cuddled closer to him then, enjoying his soft hands on her. "You're such a sweet little thing," he said picking up her chin and looking into her orange eyes, "tell me how do you fall victim to my brother's experiments?"

She sat up lazily first, rubbing her eyes and stretching her spotted tail standing on end. She then looked up at him ready to answer his question, but the minute she opened her mouth she remembered she couldn't speak. She slumped a bit, wondering how she was going to communicate with him. She looked towards the journal and got an idea.

With a pointed finger, he handed to it her. She figured she could circle the words she needed to form a sentence. The minute she read the first couple lines, she gave him a look saying _'why do you have this?' _and tossed it over her shoulder, finding it no more use.

She got another idea and hung over the edge of the bed, looking underneath it and randomly finding a pad of paper and a marker. She scribbled some words on it before showing it to him, _"I have no idea either. I'm only a genuine pig."_

"Clearly," he stated and saw her face glare at him again, "But why more than once? If you know what's going to happen why go back?"

She wrote down more words, _"He tricked me one time…It's a scientist thing. He said it was some kind of protein for an arrancar and just in case anyone died he'd rather it be a human."_ She drew an arrow pointing to herself to prove her point.

"Ah I remember that, the strawberry thing right? I read it in his journal," he smiled, sitting back against the head board.

"_Why do you have that?"_ she wrote, _"isn't that a bit personal?"_

He chuckled with amusement, his laugh outlining the room, "There is no such thing as personal, Kasumi. And not with my brother."

He studied her then, watching her sit casually on his bed, messing with her hair. Now that he thought about it, it was a silly little bet his brother and him made. If Ulquiorra could care of her then why would it be so hard for him? With his looks and deep voice, he could probably have any arrancar on her knees infront of him.

But Kasumi was different. Everybody else enjoyed their time with her; he wanted to see what he was missing out on.

Soon he realized Kasumi was shoving the pad of paper in his face, pulling him out of his thoughts. He snatched it from her before she could press it into his nose, _"Not to be mean, but do you even know what you are doing?"_

He looked at her with a smirk before lightly tossing it at her, "Of course I do. I read it in his journal."

"_What's in there?"_ she scribbled with a hint of curiosity in her face.

"A lot of things," he replied with a tone that made her want to know more, "I even think he has a crush on Aizen, but I can tease him about that later." While Kasumi sat there in shock, holding the pad close, he put a finger to his lips, telling her it was a secret between the two of them, "Also Grimmjow told me about his experience. You were quite enjoyable."

A blush spread across her face, before writing something down, _"What did he say? He shouldn't be bragging about it."_

He laughed again, "I also heard about Ulquiorra. Was he any good?"

Her blush turned even redder, _"Why do people keep asking me that!? Give him some credit!"_

"Oh Kasumi," he smiled, "you know us men take pride in our performance. And I'd be happy to give you a demonstration of my very own." He moved closer to her, crawling till their lips were mere inches apart, and gently rubbed them together.

Kasumi felt her breath stop, _"You know I can't scream right?"_

"Oh I've considered that," he replied, taking one of her hands and kissing the soft skin, keeping his eyes locked with hers, "But I want to enjoy this too." As if Kasumi knew exactly what was going to happen next, Yylfordt took the paper and marker from her, tossing it over the bed without a care.

He sealed their lips together, wrapping her arms around his neck and seating her in his lap. Kasumi kissed him back, finding her mouth caressing his just as much. A hand smoothly ran up her back, past the strings of her swimsuit to wrap into her hair. He pushed their mouths together harder, nibbling on her bottom lip before she allowed him in. He swept his tongue all over her mouth, touching every side and then mixing with hers.

Kasumi let out a soundless moan when his hips made a tiny thrust upwards, her hands strapping onto his shoulders, before letting her own tongue battle with his.

Yylfordt pulled away to let her breath, using his time to enjoy and explore every inch of her skin. His hands returned to her hips as his lips trailed down her neck and began to caress her there. A flick of his tongue, a kiss of lips, and a bite from his teeth had Kasumi's mouth open and her body turning hot like fire.

Her top came off easily, the fifteenth arrancar pulling the strings off and letting the fabric disappear; not that he really cared. After he left a mark on her neck and sucked on it some more, his mouth continued down, sweeping over her chest to the valley of her breasts.

Her hands tightened on him when he swept his tongue over a nub, a teasing flick. Even if he couldn't hear it, he saw it on her face expression just how much she enjoyed it.

Massaging her thighs softly, he continued to caress her chest, lapping at her skin and squeezing a nub between his teeth. After the first one turned hard he moved to the next one, taunting her more and more.

Kasumi cradled his head, her mouth still open to empty out her silent noises. Her hips slightly moved on their own, rubbing down on him. Yylfordt released a growl, glad to see his pet was practically begging for him.

He kissed her chest a couple more times, before untangling her legs around him and pushing her down. Kasumi lay flat on her back, her hair spilled across the white mattress and her face still as red. The blush appeared on her skin nicely as well, if her voice might not have been to show it, her body could.

Yylfordt kissed his way down her flat stomach, slipping off the cheetah print fabric before continuing his trail into her lower thighs. The minute he spread her legs, she threw her head to the side, the exposure still a bit embarrassing. He thought the blush looked cute on his pet, a smile forming on his pretty face.

He kissed his was back down to her inner thighs, sometimes licking the skin too. Kasumi opened her mouth, his lips coming closer and closer to her entrance, torturing her with each and every caress. She felt his warm breath tickle her insides, a silent sigh escaping her lips. She looked down at the arrancar, his red gaze back at her with such a teasing expression. She began to shake her head in protest and as a reply he gave her one long sweep of his tongue. A pleasure filled moan echoed throughout the room, Kasumi clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she just did.

"It's funny how now your voice returns. You're quite the screamer from what I've heard," he licked at her entrance again, another moan escaping her lips, her hips jumping up a bit, "And I'll be glad to prove that theory myself."

Before she could even begin to object, his tongue went back to work, tasting her over and over again. Kasumi found her moans drifting from her mouth easily. She liked it so much better when she was mute. Her body was turning hot, her area overcome with those amazing sensations. The pleasure was building, her lower half ready to explode from the wonderful feeling. She resisted the temptation but found her hand making its way down to his head.

Unexpectedly his tongue pushed inside, lapping at her walls. A scream erupted from her throat, her hand tangling in his blonde hair, "Ah…ah…Yylfordt…ah…"

He was encouraged by her singing voice, pushing his wet appendage deeper. Kasumi threw her head back, closing her legs tighter around his head. Her body was swimming with ecstasy, her mind becoming blank and her voice increasing, her words becoming tangled, "Uh…ah…ah…Yyl…for…ah…dt…ah…ah…stop…I'm…gonna…ah…"

Her sentence was cut short, her body giving into the pleasure and releasing her fluid. The arrancar drank every last drop, licking his lips of the sweet substance. He came back up to his pet, a blush still painting her face.

He scratched her ears, giving her a kiss, "Such a good girl." Yylfordt sat up for a moment, removing his own clothing. He grew hard from playing with his pet, his pants forming a tent. Kasumi noticed it too, obeying when he seated himself against the headboard calling her over. She crawled up to him, pulled into a kiss when she came close, his hands cupping her face.

He released her, her kisses going down his neck to his sturdy chest. She ravished his skin with kisses, licks, and bites, her tongue spreading over his rippling abs. Yylfordt small moans filled the room, his hips beginning to push up from his horrible need.

Kasumi made her way to the top of his pants, pulling them off with his help. A loud groan escaped his mouth, surprised she already took him in her mouth. Kasumi sucked on the head, licking the tip repeatedly until she pulled her mouth off, her tongue tracing the underside. She licked from the base to the tip, swirling her tongue around the silt and sucking on the head.

Yylfordt moaned with pleasure, his cock throbbing and incredibly hot. His hand tangled in her orange hair, pushing her down more. Kasumi complied, flexing her throat to swallow him whole. The arrancar really wanted to explode then, his tip touching the back of her throat with every single push. Kasumi bobbed her head, matching the small rhythm of his hips, sucking on the pulsing flesh with such force.

Yylfordt could feel the pleasure building in his cock, but he didn't want their fun to end just yet and pushed her off before she had him soaring over the edge. He attacked her mouth with such force, hearing the delicious sounds echo in his throat. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lowered her to her back and then positioning himself at her entrance.

Kasumi gazed up at his lean form and moaned the second he started to invade her space. The blonde pushed in halfway before beginning to rock his hips, going deeper in. Her warmth was welcoming and soon Yylfordt lost himself in it, planting both his hands by her sides to plunge in and out.

The girl grabbed onto his arms, the pleasure rocking her form with every single thrust he made, her sounds easily escaping her mouth. Being mute would have been wonderful at this point.

The blonde fastened his mouth to her neck again, her arms coming up to wrap around his upper back with his hips still moved in perfect rhythm. She wrapped her ankles around his waist, burying him as deep as he could possibly go. As he licked and sucked on the skin of her neck, her moans danced in his ears, calling his name, "Ah…ah…Yylfordt…ah…"

He loved the way it sounded, biting down on her skin and hearing it even louder. He placed his hands on the side of her head to lean on, her hips rising off the bed to meet his and his thrusting. His lips attached to hers again, the smacking of their lips echoing throughout the room.

When his hips changed angles, he found the spot that would really make her scream.

He smiled down at her panting face and kissed her once more before sitting back up and opening her legs just a bit more. Kasumi had her head thrown back as he thrusted away again, hitting the exact spot every single time. Her hands began to clutch on to the white sheets, "Ah…ugh…ugh…Yyl...for…dt…ah…!"

He loved the way his name sounded as she screamed, also loving how her walls began to squeeze down on him, practically pulling him back in. Her heat was incredible, he could already feel his head leak with pre-cum, but he wasn't close to coming like she was.

Her back arched off the bed as she felt her release, the intense feeling swimming through her frame. The arrancar slowed his hips for a minute, giving her sometime to recover. She panted with a blushing face, her body still drowned in pleasure.

"Oh that's right," he suddenly said with his usual handsome smile, "I'm supposed to cum inside of you." Kasumi thought she needed a bit more time to recover, but already the arrancar pulled her up by the arm. Her hands were securely placed on the headboard as her knees were planted on the mattress.

Yylfordt had a hand on her hip to guide her back to meet his pulsing hot member. He slipped back inside with ease, already finding a rhythm that would once again leave her breathless. His hands came up to grip the headboard, giving him the ability to throw his hips as hard as he wanted.

Kasumi already felt her lower half begin to ache again, his member ramming itself back into her with a speed she couldn't keep up with. Her hips may have moved back, but he was the one in control. Her tail, having a mind of its own, wrapped around his waist, sliding and caressing his lower abdomen.

His breath found the inside of her ear as he moaned and groaned, "Are you having fun my pet?" She nodded her head as a response but her sounds were his real answer. Yylfordt caressed her skin with his tongue before moving back and seizing her hips. His release was coming up soon too, her walls flexing around him to leave him breathless as well.

"I thought I heard noise," came a voice with steps echoing in the room, "Let me guess you just started and you're about to cum? Isn't that a little pathetic brother?" His little brother was by the bed and as usual he came with jokes.

Yylfordt didn't let this disturb him and continued thrusting into his pet, "Your probably came before you entered her, isn't that pathetic?"

The scientist rolled his yellow eyes and looked at Kasumi with her blushing face. He knew the side effects would eventually go away. "So you got her on her hands and knees after all for you," Szayel said with a smirk.

"Any girl would get on their hands and knees for me," he countered, grabbing onto the Kasumi's face to point it in his direction while placing a kiss on her cheek, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy myself."

At that moment, the thrust of his hips sent Kasumi's voice soaring, "Yylfordt!" Ever since she heard Szayel enter the room she tried to do what she could to keep herself quiet, but he hit the spot just right; she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"And look at that," Yylfordt said in a teasing tone, "I just found her sweet spot again."

With another roll of his eyes and shake of his head, Szayel left the room even more annoyed then he was before. Having Aizen chew him out about making the same mistakes on his experiments and having his brother thinking he was the best damn lover in the world was something he did not want to deal with right now.

Yylfordt smiled to his brother's defeat and released a moan the minute he felt he was about to explode.

"Ah…Yylfordt…ugh…ah…" Kasumi moaned, her area trembling with pleasure, "ah…ah…I'm…gonna…"

"I know," he simply answered, kissing her upper back and moaning to his own pleasure building, "I am too."

He pushed in and out with enough force to send them both over the edge at the same time. Kasumi's hands fell from the headboard as she panted from the feeling. Yylfordt emptied himself out all the way before pulling out and falling next to her on the bed. Kasumi had her face buried into the sheets, embarrassed when she realized the show she gave Szayel.

The blonde chuckled and stroked one of her ears, "These are supposed to disappear now aren't they? I'll take you back when we've both caught our breaths…or I'll just keep you, I haven't really decided."

Kasumi hoped he was joking, but nonetheless closed her eyes when the blanket covered her. This is what she wanted to do all day, a little rest to make her feel better and now that she thought about, she didn't think that pill helped with her headache one bit.

* * *

_**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the latest Animal Teaser! Again, thank you so much **__Lolli pop 3__** for sending me a request for this story. I really hoped you like it and sorry it took so long. I have a list of characters, but he wasn't one of them, but it was fun to add the dislike him and Szayel have for each other.**_

_**So once again, I thank you, I hoped you liked it and you liked it too readers.**_

_**See you around!**_


End file.
